


Televisions

by VanessaVanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVanjie/pseuds/VanessaVanjie
Summary: Wanting a break from their kids, Brock and Vanessa leave them with grandma and grandpa and take a trip to San Francisco.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	Televisions

**Author's Note:**

> guys i'm actually crying rn i want what they have but they don't even have this i'm- i'm just sad
> 
> ps they're both 34 bc i stan young parents

Vanessa and Brock went back to their luxurious hotel room after a nice dinner out in San Francisco. They wanted to get away from Los Angeles (and their five kids, mainly) so they travelled up north to the bustling city. They got ready for bed and snuggled up against each other and turned on the tv.

"What should we watch?" Brock asked.

"You choose." Vanessa said and Brock nodded.

"Hm... how does The Meg sounds?" Vanessa scooted closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That's fine." Brock turned on the movie and they sunk into the comfy bed in each other's arms. Halfway through the movie, Vanessa fell asleep and her hand managed to slide down Brock's stomach and onto his crotch. He looked down and saw his wife's delicate hand and his dick jumped. Vanessa stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at Brock and put her head on his chest, not bothering to move her hand. Brock's breathing sped up as Vanessa started to rub his dick through his flannel pants and he got hard quick.

"Want me to suck your big fat cock baby?" Vanessa seductively said and Brock let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Vanessa sat up as Brock pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his flushed, veiny dick. Vanessa leaned down and spit on his cock, making it twitch and making Brock exhale. Vanessa played with the tip, smearing her spit all around it and before replacing her fingers with her tongue. Vanessa swirled it around the head and took Brock all the way in. Brock moaned, loving the feeling of Vanessa's warm, wet mouth around his throbbing dick. Vanessa deep throated him, taking his huge dick all the way in and quickly bobbing her head up and down. Brock wasn't used to this, the only sexual pleasure he got was quickly jerking off in the bathroom in the middle of the night and he felt his orgasm nearing.

"O-okay," Brock shakily said and Vanessa got off his dic with a 'pop' and sat up. Her eyes were heavy lidded and she was breathing heavily, and Brock knew how much she needed him. 

"You want me to fuck that tight little pussy babygirl?" Vanessa bit her lip and nodded. Brock shimmied out of his clothes and Vanessa got up to take off hers, and Brock reveled in the sight of her stunning beauty. Her face, body, and hair were all so gorgeous, absolutely perfect. Vanessa got back on the bed and Brock laid her down so she was on her back and she wrapped her arms around Brock's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. It was slow and gentle at first, but quickly turned passionate. Brock sucked on and bit Vanessa's lower lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth.

He moved down and kissed her ear and jawline before kissing her neck. He roughly sucked hickeys onto her soft, tan skin, not giving a fuck in that moment what their 16 year old daughter would think. Once Vanessa's neck was covered, Brock was satisfied and he went down to her small, perky breasts. He cupped one with one hand, squeezing and massaging it as he played with her other nipple with his other hand. Vanessa arched her back and softly moaned as Brock leaned down and licked and sucked on her hard, dark brown nipple.

Brock stopped and sat up, running his hands over Vanessa's flat stomach and tiny waist. He spread her legs and got in between them and touched Vanessa where she so desperately needed to be touched. She let out a high pitched moan when Brock slid two fingers into her and pressed his thumb against her swollen clit. Brock didn't start off slow; he finger fucked her hard and fast. He curled his fingers up, hitting Vanessa's sensitive g spot and when he felt her pussy clenching around his fingers, he pulled them out and gave her a few moments to rest.

"I'm good," Vanessa said after a little while, voice raspy and laced with arousal.

"Think you can take this dick?" Vanessa giggled and nodded.

"I've been taking it for twenty years, I'm good." Brock chuckled, well that dirty talk didn't work.

"You ready?" Brock asked as he lined himself up with Vanessa.

"Mhm." Brock nodded and instead of slowly sliding in, he pressed the tip of his cock into her entrance and slammed in. He set a fast and rough pace, and although he knew he wouldn't last long, he didn't care. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the spacious room and the musky scent of scent of sex was thick in the air. They were both sweating and gasping, and Brock could tell Vanessa was so, so close.

"Gonna come soon?" Vanessa opened her eyes and looked into Brock's and nodded.

"Y-yes," She managed to get out. Brock reached down and quickly rubbed her clit in circles and Vanessa's mouth parted and she furrowed her brow.

"Come for me, Ness." Hearing Brock say 'Ness' sent Vanessa over the edge. She nearly screamed as her orgasm overwhelmed her senses. Her whole body shook and twitched, she threw her head back against the pillow as her chest heaved up and down. Seeing Vanessa in this state made Brock lose it; he came harder than he ever had in his whole life and saw stars. His warm, sticky cum filled Vanessa up and their orgasms lasted for minutes. When they finally came down, Brock pulled out and his cum gushed out of Vanessa's pussy, and he felt bad for the room service who had to clean it up. He lied down next to Vanessa and smiled, pulling her into a kiss.

"How was that?" He asked her.

"Fucking amazing." Vanessa said with a laugh and snuggling up against Brock. They lied together for what seemed like minutes but actually was hours, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and cuddling. Brock never turned off the tv so he flipped on another movie.

"Is this movie cool?" He asked but there was no response. Vanessa had fallen asleep again, so Brock pulled the covers over her and kissed the top of her head. Brock couldn't imagine a life that was better than this.


End file.
